It Started With A Letter
by BlackLunaDreams
Summary: Two-shot. HPxDM. Harry received a letter one morning from someone claiming to love him but all he knows is the persons called D. Will he find love and what will he do when he finds out who it is?
1. Chapter 1

It Started With A Letter

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any part of the Harry Potter worlds or asscociated works. All rights, money and respect belongs to J. .**

 **Chapter 1**

It started with a letter one morning while at breakfast. Harry who had just started his eighth, though technically his seventh, year and was busy gathering his breakfast when he heard the familiar screeched that signalled the morning owl post. Though it had been two years since Hedwigs death it still hurt him to think of her and was one of the reasons why he hadn't got himself a new owl. He was surprised when he felt a sharp peck on the back of his hand and immediately looked up to see a small brown owl trying to balance with one leg held out towards him, and what he swore was a glare on its cute feathery face. Quickly he took the letter and tore of a piece of bacon to give in thanks which it merely placed in its talons, and as it flew away with its piece of bacon Harry focused his attention back on the letter.

It was of decent quality parchment so he knew it wasn't from Remus, that much he did know, plus the handwriting was unfamiliar. Cautiously he opened the letter to see it had been written in a beautiful bottle green.

 _Dearest Harry_

 _I know this letter will seem strange to you but I ask you to believe in the words I write as they are as true as my intentions._

 _Over the years we have known I have found myself slowly falling for you and now I can no longer keep them to myself. I wish to tell you in person but can't, at least not yet anyway. Not until you know me, the real me. You see for the last few years I have worn a mask to hide behind and to please others around me. Since the war though I find myself wanting to cast my mask away, to finally step into the light as myself for all to see, but I am still afraid._

 _As such I know that if I was to approach you know I would never have a chance to win your heart so for now I will try through my letters in the hopes that you will one day feel the same as I do and that when we do meet face to face you will not reject me._

 _Please expect my first proper letter in two days and understand that a reply is not necessary, for the knowledge that you are willingly reading my letters is enough for me. Though if you want me to stop at any time please let me know and I will do so without question or fuss._

 _Yours_

 _D_

Harry blinked several times before reading it, convinced he must have made a mistake or gotten someone else's letter. Yes he had received many fan letters in the past both good and bad but never had he gotten a letter like this. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a joke of some kind but something about the way it was written and his gut instinct made him want to believe it, but who would write him such a letter in the first place?

Looking around he tried to figure out who could have sent it. Was the initial D the persons first name or last? Two names immediately sprang to mind; Dean Thomas, Harry didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought of his dorm room friend writing a love letter to him. Besides Dean had a thing for fiery red heads named Ginny, much to Ron's dismay. Shaking his head he thought of the other person, Draco Malfoy.

Looking over at the blonde Slytherin he felt his heart swell in hope which he quickly squished back down to the deepest darkest corner. He knew that a pureblood hottie like him would never look at a plain scrawny little guy like him even if they didn't have the whole rival history, though why he liked the boy so much was a mystery even to him, but he did and had done for the last couple of years. It had started as a mere appreciation of how good looking the guy was but had eventually turned into a crush that refused to leave, in fact each time he saw the annoying blonde he seemed to fall a little more.

Stirring from his thoughts he glanced down at the letter and sighed, whoever had sent him the letter had not given anything away and so he decided there was no point in worrying about it. He would wait and see if they would send another letter and then take it from there.

As promised the next letter had arrived two days later, this time both Ron and Hermione were with him and he could feel their curious stares on him but merely ignored them and though he eagerly wanted to see what it said he didn't feel comfortably reading it in front of his friends Quietly he merely slipped it into his pocket and promised himself he would read it as soon as he could.

"Harry who's the letter from?" Hermione's curious sounding voice from his side and he merely shrugged in an attempt to seem uncaring about it, "Not sure but I'll read it later when I have some time. So you ready for potions?" He knew she wasn't fooled but thankfully she allowed the subject to change, with Ron's occasional input.

That day had proved to be extremely busy since Hermione had forced them to spend the next two hours after dinner doing homework before Ron had got him to play a couple of chess games, both times he had lost but when playing against the red head it was to be expected. As such it wasn't until he had gotten ready for bed that he had finally found the time to read his letter. Getting comfy in bed he pulled the drapes closed and placed a locking spell on them to ensure privacy.

 _Dearest Harry_

 _As promised I have written to you again though I never realised how hard it would be to do so. I have so many things I want to say to you but I have no idea where to start. I guess from the beginning right?_

 _I hope that it doesn't matter that I am from a Pureblood family but can understand if it does. I was brought up in a very traditional family filled with high expectations and strong puritan beliefs which I am ashamed to admit I once believed in. Please understand that I was raised with families of similar ideas and beliefs as my parents and so knew no different, even when I started school I was so convinced that what I believed in was true that i had never even considered it was wrong._

 _I suppose my devotion to my father did not help. I used to think he was the greatest man alive, that he could do no wrong even though I often found it impossible to please him. I guess you could call it tough love._

 _Believe me when I say that I no longer believe in the things he taught me and have not for several years, but at the end of the day they are my parents and so during the war I stood by them even though I hated them for all they had done and said. For loyally following a monster who only wanted to see the world burn. Now that the war had ended I find myself happier with a more distant relationship with them._

 _If it helps to redeem myself in your eyes but I am also a big quidditch fan and every holiday I try to see as many games as I can. As a child I had secretly wished to become a quidditch player but I know as long as I carry my family name that will never be._

 _I am not sure what else to write and so will go. Please expect my next letter in the next two days where I will hopefully be able to tell you more about myself._

 _As always my feelings for you remain as strong and one day I hope to tell you in person but until then please accept my letters with the feelings they contain._

 _Yours_

 _D_

Harry placed the letter down on his lap and frowned over what he had been told. His mystery pen pal was a pureblood, which didn't bother him but what did was the fact that he was obviously from a dark family. He had an overwhelming urge to write the letter of as an obvious joke and wanted nothing more to do with anyone with such a family. With that in mind he decided that maybe it would be best to end this now only to have an image of his godfather Sirius appeared in his mind and he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. D had said that they didn't believe in what their parents had and hadn't for a while, perhaps even before the war. In fact D didn't have to be as honest as they had been going as far as admitting he had stood by them as they most likely served Voldermort, which he supposed he could understand. Though he had never really had a loving family his friends were the closest he had to it and knew he would do anything for them.

Calming down he decided he would allow the letters to continue before he decided what to do if only because he was extremely curious, with that in mind he proceeded to settle down for hte night and enjoyed a pleasant dreamless sleep.

The letters continued to arrive every two days for the next three months without fail, and he quickly became eager for each new one and the small pieces of information he would learn about boy, he was certain by now that D was male, though he still couldn't figure out for definite who he was no matter how many clues he tried to decipher. D would not only talk about himself but about his thoughts on the schools or social events and gossip and Harry had discovered he had a rather sarcastic and at times dry humour that he found himself enjoying, often laughing out loud at the random statements and sarcastic observations made. Harry had also liked that D was evidently intelligent and not just book smart with many interests and opinions similar to his own.

After he had received his fourth letter he finally let his two best friends know about his new pen pal and predictably they reacted with suspicion and disapproval. Ron had immediately started throwing accusations against D, claiming that it was most likely an elaborate plot by the last remaining death eaters to lure him into a false sense of security before they attacked him. Also Harry's lack of suspicion and easy acceptance of each letter had to mean he was under a spell or curse.

Hermione was quieter as she pondered over what he had told her before demanding to see the other letters. Though he was loathed to show her them he knew it would only be much worse for him if he refused, so he went a grudgingly handed them over and sulked as she read over each one, no doubt scrutinizing each sentence looking for any hidden meanings. When he had finally had enough and asked her to hand them back she decided to check for any hidden curses. He knew they meant well but couldn't help but feel hurt by their lack of trust in him.

It wasn't until the next day that both Ron and Hermione apologised for their accusations and suspicion with his bushy haired friend going even offering to help him find D. Though tempted he decided to wait for D to show himself when ready than try force the matter as he knew how much he would hate it if their situations had been reversed.

Now after three months he was desperate to know who it was that he had found himself falling for and had found that he really couldn't care less who it was, unless it was Professor Flitwick or Hagrid. This worry had manifested itself into several awkward nightmares where both men would chase Harry around the school confessing their love for him much to the amusement of Ron who couldn't stop laughing for the whole day, only stopping after Harry threatened to put spiders in his bed. Just as he was about to crack and send a letter begging for them to meet up he finally got the letter he had been waiting for .

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

It Started With A Letter

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any part of the Harry Potter worlds or asscociated works. All rights, money and respect belongs to J. .**

 **Chapter 2**

After three months of having his curiosity left unsatisfied Harry was at his wits end, he desperately wanted to meet the mysterious D and now he had finally received the letter he had been hoping for.

 _Dearest Harry_

 _I hope your okay after your I saw your fight with a bludger yesterday and I admit I was extremely worried when I first heard about it and further seen your arm in a sling, but was glad that it was nothing serious. Honestly that Patterson is all brawn and definitely little brain, how he got into Ravenclaw I will never know, especially if that is how he plays in a friendly match. Dread to think how he'll play in the official school matches, but at least it'll make things interesting, perhaps we could make a few bets on how many people he sends to hospital that is if he can actually hit the damn balls. I've seen him in practices and I swear he only hit that one because he got lucky._

 _I suppose the fact that the Clarkwell girl wouldn't stop crying afterwards had not helped my fears. It would have been funny if not for all the snotty tears and over dramatic sobs, I swear most people thought you had died the way she was acting. Then again she is in Hufflepuff and they more or less live on their emotions._

 _I want to thank you for your patience in dealing with my letters and I now feel that I have let you know enough about me to risk approaching you without fear of an out right rejection or complete anger. I know that I do not know of your feelings and that I still risk rejection but I hope that even if you feel nothing for me that we could still be friends._

 _As such I ask that you meet me at the top of the astronomy tower tonight at 1am, that way there is less risk of either of us getting caught being out after curfew. I hope that you will come._

 _Until tonight_

 _D_

Now it was almost time and Harry couldn't stop the butterflies in his stomach nor the nervous urge to pace around his dorm room, instead he sat quietly on his bed listening to the soft snores and occasional murmur of his friends . Quietly as he could he grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and with a practised ease managed to leave without disturbing anyone.

It was almost pitch black and eerily quiet as he careful made his way towards the tower constantly on the look out for a teacher or prefect, not even the ghosts were about and it gave the corridors an unnatural feel that had caused several small shivers to run down his spine. In the back of his mind was a near constant stream of excited babble thoughts bubbled and flowed like a fast moving stream around his mind urging him to keep moving.

It felt like he had walked for hours rather than mere minutes as he finally arrived at the staircase leading up to the top where the class was held. He felt nervous, excited and a little sick and could feel the urge to run back to the Gryffindor tower start to swell as he wiped the sweat from his palms. Taking several deep steadying breaths he was able to calm himself down and remove his cloak, and with a final breath he gathered all his courage together and start the long journey up the stairs towards D.

As he finally reached the last step he looked over to the balcony to see a sight so beautiful he felt as if the very air from his lungs had disappeared. The tall slender boy stood sideways from the stairs, his pale porcelain like skin was perfect against the soft rays of the moon which gave it a soft glow. His pale blonde hair gently framed his oval face with features sharp but with a softness that stopped them looking severe or cold. Harry had always though him beautiful before but now he was breathtakingly stunning.

"Draco!" He whispered in slight shock, eyes wide as his brain caught up to the fact that D was in fact his crush, the one person he wished to D to be but had never truly thought it could be. He watched with a joyful heart as Draco turned to face him, a small but genuine smile of his perfect face.

Harry's feet began to carry him towards the teen as if with a mind of their own, "You're D?" Draco gave a small nod and uncharacteristicaly began to fidget as he shuffled from foot to foot before bracing himself to look Harry straight in the eye. "Does it anger or disgust you that it's me? Do you still believe in what I wrote you?"

He came to a stop in front of the handsome blonde and shrugged, "Depends, should I hate you or disbelieve your letters? Were they all filled with lies or just some massive joke?... You know Ron believes a grand death eater plot to lure me away." Draco gave a soft snort before turning serious eyes back on him, "No, never _._. _Ever._ Everything I said was real and still is, but seriously a death eater plot? I never figured that Weasley would have such an imagination or over the top suspicions, I suppose it's great he worries and looks out for you but I mean really what were they meant to do? Love you to death?" Both boys blushed at that one simple word in which held so much meaning and emotion and for several minutes neither one of them could look the other in the eye. Eventually he couldn't take the silence any more and had to ask the one question he needed to know. "Before anything is said I need to know if the person you told me about is really you? Not just someone you made up in the hopes I would like you better when we met. That you really love me for just me."

Draco sighed and gave a slight nod, "The person you read about was the real me, my real personality and thoughts. It's just that I've just never really been able to show him to the world, being a Malfoy is more than just a name but a way of life. Everything from the way we walk and talk to our studies and achievements is a well taught lie forced upon us from infancy. My father in particular was always more concerned with the families power and image than his own childs happiness and I was always foolish enough to believe in him to blindly follow him as if he were a king. It was one of the first things I admired about you, your ability to just be yourself, never caring what others thought of you. Merlin I wish I was more like you sometimes."

Harry shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Draco who gave a small squeak in surprise before quickly wrapping his own arms around the smaller teen. "Draco you were a child who knew no better, but through your letters I have seen who you really are and I like you. I mean it! Your personality and..and ...I um,like you." He buried his face into the warm shoulder and as his face was no doubt turning a cherry red he could feel the stiffness in Dracos form ease into the silent chuckles as the arms slid further around his waist pulling him closer.

"Hmm so you like me Harry? Well that's good because even when I was an absolute git to you I have always loved you, and if you let me I will spend my life proving it to you and to apologise for never standing by my parents than against them. I know I have tried to explain several times now that I felt cowardly and weak to leave them but I love my parents even after all they've done. I just..." Harry pressed a finger to Draco's lips loving the soft feeling of them against his skin and had to suppress a shiver. Looking into the silver grey eyes of the one had fallen for he gave a small smile.

"I understand. Though it hurts me in a way to know that you will forever bear his mark even if it's faded, I do understand that when you love someone you will stand by them regardless of their faults and failings, especially when they are your family. Do I wish you hadn't gone dark with them sure," he gave a slight shrug, "But then if you had we might never have escaped your family's dungeon. You don't know how much you did for us that day. Can we restart from today?"

He stepped back and watched the look of confusion form in Draco's face only to be quickly replaced with understanding as he held his hand out to the blonde. "Hello my name's Harry Potter. I like quidditch and it seems hot blondes." Laughing Draco grasped his hand in his own, "Hello Harry I am Draco Malfoy and funnily enough not only do I like quidditch but I'm also a hot blonde." Harry raised an eyebrow as he slowly looked him up and down, secretly loving what he saw.

"Hmm, well so you are." With that Harry quickly pressed a kiss against the soft mouth pleased to feel Draco eagerly responding, and felt a moan rise up from his throat as Draco licked softly at his lower lip seeking entrance which was gladly given. After several minutes of slow but loving kissing they pulled apart and gave a soft laugh as they hugged each other once again and Harry just knew they would always be okay.

Fifteen years later and Harry was staring out over the garden feeling nothing but utter happiness and contentment. He felt familiar arms wrap themselves around him from behind as a small kiss was placed against his cheek . "Now what has put that look on your face." leaning backwards into the familiar lean frame that was his husbands he said, "Just thinking about how we first got together all those years ago. It's scary to think that our little boy will be starting Hogwarts this summer."

The first couple of years had been the hardest for them both. It had taken several rather heated arguments and a good few falling outs before both Ron and Hermione had eventually accepted their relationship and even befriending Draco once they realised just how much he meant to their friend.. Something Draco's parents had never done, in fact he didn't know what disgusted them more; the fact that their son loved a boy or that said boy was him. At one point the stress and fighting they done because of them had gotten so bad that he didn't know if they were going to make it.

It finally came to an end during one particularly nasty fight between Draco and his parents after he had went to stay after a fight between the two of them. Both of them had been quick to throw their relationship problems in his face, smugly telling their son exactly what they thought of both him and his love for Harry. They believed all he needed was a proper pureblood woman to cure him of his sickness, as they put it, and so had arranged a marriage for him. It was marry and stay as the Malfoy heir and inherit everything or choose Harry and lose everything even his surname. Draco didn't even look back as he left the manor.

Just over a year after that they were married and Draco officially became Draco Potter. It was then that they had been approached by Luna who, as a wedding gift, had offered to be a surrogate mother so that they could have a child. That was probably the first time either man had truly considered having their own children but after a few months of talking they had enthusastically agreed. Harry was to be the biological father as there was a curse on the Malfoys where pregnancy and childbirth was extremely dangerous and as he didn't know how the curse worked didn't want to risk endangering Luna's life.

A year later and they finally had their little boy Scorpius James Potter, who had grown up to a quiet, curious and intelligent child with messy blonde hair and big green eyes set in a pale heart shaped face. He was the perfect mix between him and Luna and both men loved him with all their hearts, to them he was the most precious being in the world.

Three years later and Luna had surprised them once again by stating it would be nice if Scorpius had a sibling before asking if they would like another child and without hesitation they had agreed and just over a year later Luna Rose "Lulu" Potter was welcomed into the world. She looked just like her older brother in facial features but had straight dark hair and sky blue eyes. She was an energetic child often giving one of her dads a heart attack with her antics while often looking for an adventure or two. As Draco had often said, with a big smile, that she was a Gryffindor through and through. Luna was of course godmother to both and often came to visit and spoil them whenever she could.

Their family was then thought complete until Hermione had asked if they could look after twin boys who had been found abandoned by their muggle parents, either because they were too scared of the boys bouts of accidental magic or it could have been a mere coincidence,. Either way Harry didn't care and both men had quickly agreed to foster the adorable three year olds until a family could be found to adopt them. Within six months they had fallen completely in love with the two cherub faced but mischievous toddlers and had soon adopted them . Now Benjamin and Alexander were six and still looked as if butter wouldn't melt even if they were the brown haired version of the Weasley twins. Hermione and Ron had become their godparents, not to make them feel different but because they knew that if anything happened to them, only the Weasleys would be able to handle their nature. That and they adored their red headed family especially George who seemed to delight in helping them create new pranks while letting them test his latest products.

Looking back Harry could honestly say he had a better life than he could ever have imagined, filled with so much love and happiness and it started with a letter.

END


End file.
